Horror / Conscriptus
An Infernal Horror are unnatural engines of malignant rage and are the greatest assets in an infernal master's arsenal. Horror's are a class of infernals referred to as conscriptus. True infernals fabricate from captured souls, permanently transforming these souls into a new, horrific form. They have no memory of or connection to their previous existence. Some have at times been gifted as boons to infernalists to protect them or to destroy their foes and they are among the most frightening of adversaries, each a being utterly dissimilar to anything living on Caen. Characteristics Horrors have been engineered for inhuman brutality and have been given a broad variety of melee and ranged weaponry to annihilate any opposition that crosses their path. they are savage monsters lacking but to kill at their master's behest. An infernal master can summon a from beyond time and space to add to it's battlegroup. Though resembling living creatures, they are artificial beings, with tissues and organs that do not resemble those found on Caen and which defy biology. Attempts to dissect and understand the anatomy of horrors does not provide useful insights and is complicated by the fact that when destroyed, the forms of horrors slowly dissolve into putrescent, ooze before dissipating into choking vapor and vanishing from mortal sight. Invisible detritus left behind after their destruction is soon collected by small invisible parasites that descend like locusts to return this material to the infernals for future reconstitution. The rendered essence that makes up horrors is entirely useless to Caen's necromancers and liches. Horrors are unnatural creatures whose very existence upsets the nature of reality. As such, these creatures can only exist on Caen for a short period of time before being banished from physical space. Creation Every horror represents an unholy process of spiritual transgression. They are forged rather than born, created when dozens of otherwise imperishable souls are torn apart by a greater infernal, reduced to component essence, and reshaped into a nightmarish form. This process of spiritual essence becoming a corporeal body for horrors has some cosmological similarities to how grymkin's bodies can be both solid and unreal at once. But, strange as grymkin are, their minds are not utterly incomprehensible; horrors, however are alien creatures with no behavior or thoughts that their creators did not instill in them. They have no true will, intelligence, or emotions, though they may seem to poccess these things. What behavior demonstrate is a remnant of the raving echoes left behind by the forced integration of dozens of disparate and tormented minds. Enacting violence is their customary state, for they were made to slay and destory. Any intelligent action they seem to undertake is instead a sign the greater minds controlling them. Becoming a horror is the unthinkable fate awaiting many of those unfortunate souls bartered to infernals by those who serve them or souls that are seized outright by violence when infernals are summoned to Caen. Many believe, perhaps rightly, that this is the worst fate any soul could experience, even worse than being imprisoned in the soul cages of Cryxian liches. For every other fate a soul might experience, there is still hope of reversal, of recovery. Not so when becoming a horror, Nothing returns from this. Type of Horrors Greater Horrors Lesser Horrors References * Iron Kingdoms Full Metal Roleplaying Game Monsternomicon, pg. 75 * Warmachine & Hordes Core Rules Remix, Pg.97, 98 * Warmachine: Oblivion, Pg.28-30 Category:Infernals Category:Warmachine Category:Horror